Vazar
'Vazar '''was an intergalactic "problem-solver" from an unnamed species. He had been to multiple galaxies and other galactic bodies in the Local Group throughout his millennia-long life and had solved the problems of thousands of different species, ranging from continent-sinking earthquakes to eons-old interstellar wars. Vazar was likened to the Think Tank (that is a one-man Think Tank) encountered by the [[USS Voyager|USS ''Voyager]] in 2375. Because of this some Starfelet officers and Federation officials didn't trust Vazar, mostly because of the payment he expected in return for his solution to the Federation's problem. History Vazar was supposedly born "millennia ago" in a galaxy "a little more than two and a half million light-years from your galaxy". Because his galaxy was eternally effected by dark matter, spatial, magnetic, gravitational, and temporal anomalies and there was no way to solve these problems besides evacuating the entire galaxy and its species (a project which would've taken thousands of years) Vazar set of in a specialized intergalactic starship to solve the problems of other species before they were rendered doomed or extinct by said problems. As time went on Vazar expanded his knowledge technologically and problematically, including the technologies which allowed him to live for as long as he did, perfect the interdimensional quasi-physical projection technology, intergalactic travel, and more. By the early-25th century Vazar had gained an intergalactic reputation for his long-lasting era of problem-solving, although he remained unknowned to a majority of Milky Way species. ... Interaction with the Federation In 2439, while Starfleet and the Federation was working together to find a solution to the war by planning a massive and destructive battle-ready fleet ranking in the thousands, Vazar made first contact with the Federation claiming he had devised a solution to the Galactonian problem and was willing to give it to the Federation, but only if he was allowed compensation. In order to find out what he wanted for compensation the Federation president gave Vazar access to Memory Alpha's database, and within an hour Vazar returned, requesting at least half of the Federation's supply of red matter to use beneficially and benevolently for himself and other species across the galaxies. Vazar's solution was downloading a unsolveable series of questions and commands which would result in the subsequent shutdown of all Galactonians throughout the galaxy, ending the war and allowing the Federation to do whatever they wanted with the inactive Galactonians. These unsolvable questions and commands ranged from exposing the Galactonians to the liar paradox, a series of paradoxical and infinite mathematical equations, a 3D fractal snowflake in which the question was to find out the vertices and multiply them by graham's number, a fractal maze in which the quesiton was to find a way to the center, which would be impossible since the maze was fractal and thus infinite, and a dozen other infinite and hyper-paradoxical equations, questions, and puzzle which would produce so much confusion and require so much computational power from the Galactonian computer core that it would've shut it down and deactivated all Galactonians. ...